1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile networks. In particular, the present invention relates to providing Internet Protocol (IP) mobility routing capabilities on a radio network controller (RNC).
2. Background of the Invention
In modern cellular networks, Internet Protocol (IP) addressing is being used more extensively than ever before. Mobile devices are equipped with not only cellular transceivers but also data MODEMs such as General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) transceivers, Wi-Fi transceivers, etc. Further, additional network elements such as those that are part of an IP Multimedia System (IMS) use IP addressing to transmit data packets across network elements.
However, these network elements are not being used to the fullest potential. A UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) includes, inter alia, a plurality of access points such as Node Bs (equivalent to GSM Base Transceiver Stations) that are controlled by a controller such as a Radio Network Controller (RNC). The RNC interfaces with other network elements such as a Mobile Switching Center (MSC), and gateways enabling communication with IP networks, such as G-GSN and S-GSN. The problem arises when a mobile device moves from one area serviced by one access point/Node B to another area served by another access point. A seamless handover from one radio to another requires an uninterrupted flow of data to and from the mobile device. Today, seamless handovers require tremendous network resources, and under heavy use, data packets can be lost and connections dropped because existing RNCs are not equipped to re-route data packets as they are performing handovers. Although MSCs perform handover duties, MSCs are not directly involved with base stations/Node Bs, and the precise updated network location of the mobile device is not known to all the intermediary elements. Consequently, data from a source network element is routed across several additional elements before it ever reaches the mobile device.
The problem is compounded by the addition of access points in the form of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) hotspots. Since modern mobile devices are able to communicate with different types of networks, additional processing is required to bring awareness of the new location to the network elements routing the data. At present, there is no efficient method for the core network elements to be made aware of the location of the mobile device such that data is transferred effectively to the mobile device via the new access point.
Therefore, what is needed is a device, system, or method to seamlessly route data packets to mobile devices that traverse multiple access points.